


Tongues of Liars

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: "Almost thought we made it home, but we don't know this place at all. What you confuse for glory's fire, fire from the tongues of liars."





	Tongues of Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This was inspired by the song Fire Fire by Flyleaf. I heard it and I just instantly thought of Loki so I had to write a little something. Lyrics will be in italics. They’re just there to show the breaks in time. I also borrowed some dialogue from the movie but I also made it my own in a way.

_**Almost thought we made it home,** _

_**But we don’t know this place at all.** _

_**That’s enough now dry your tears.** _

_**It’s been a long eleven years.** _

Loki’s head was spinning. He was adrift in a storming ocean, drowning in crashing waves of emotion. Anger, hurt, despair, they all filled his heart like lead, filled his lungs like water. He was choking on them.

He couldn’t breathe. Eyes wild, he looked for anything to anchor him. He gripped his the edges of his desk, knuckles white, the skin taut. He focused on his breathing. In, and out, and back in again. It was shaky, but his breathing became close to normal. He was crying, he realized. He angrily wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

The ocean he was drowning in began to calm, the waves had ceased. Then the water began to heat rapidly. It scalded him. His breathing picked up, he was panting. His soul was surrounded by a scorching liquid heat. It made his blood boil. His heart pumped the liquid anger through his body. It was all he felt, it consumed him. He screamed, raking his arms across his desk, flinging it’s contents across his chambers.

How far he had fallen! He was a God! He was a Prince of Asgard! Now what was he? A Frost Giant. He was the monster parents told their children about at night. A monster masquerading as a man. His entire life, his entire existence, it was a lie. The burning ocean that was his internal struggle evaporated. He straightened, and walked out of his chambers. He had to be absolutely sure.

_**You’re ashamed of what you’ve done,** _

_**Crying ‘cause your father’s wrong.** _

He reached out to the Casket. His entire being hoped that it would burn him. He closed his eyes and firmly placed his hands on either side of the icy cuboid. Nothing. No pain, no icy feeling running up his arms. All he felt was the burning rage in his gut, that flowed through his veins with every beat of his heart.

“Loki.” He heard someone call his name. He knew who it was. He turned and looked at his—his what? What did he call him? He wasn’t his father. Loki didn’t know. He didn’t care. All he cared about was the anger that filled his insides. He felt like a levee, full and about to break.

“What am I?” He was surprised his voice came out so controlled, so soft. Inside he was a raging storm, on the outside he was composed.

“You’re my son.” Odin replied.

A small part of Loki believed that there was a chance for things to go somewhat back to normal. Maybe Odin could explain all this in a way that would make it all okay. A small part of him still believed he was Odin’s son. The other part of him was on fire. The flames grew bigger and bigger inside him, being fueled by the torrent of emotions flowing through his mind.  

“What more than that?” he asked, rigidly stepping towards his father, his joints stiff with hostility. Odin didn’t respond. “The Casket wasn’t the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?”

“No.” replied Odin grimly.

“Why did you take me? Knee-deep in blood. Why would you take me?” he asked, his voice was soft, quiet. The quiet before the storm. Odin didn’t respond. That only angered him more.

“Tell me!” he shouted. He was breaking inside. The look that he was giving the man who he once called Father was a look of anger, anguish and betrayal.

Odin knew he could be silent no longer. He knew that he must tell Loki the truth. “I thought we could one day, unite our kingdoms, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace, through you, Laufey’s son. But those plans no longer matter.”

_**Trying to be something new,** _

_**You’ll feel that you were something to prove.** _

At that moment Loki knew things could never go back. Never again could he be Odin’s son. ‘But those plans no longer mattered. No longer mattered. No longer mattered.’ It was a mantra repeating in his head. Over and over and over. He no longer mattered. He shook his head, as if he could dislodge the crushing words.

“I was but a pawn, in a Kings quest for world peace?” he asked.

“Why do you twist my words?” Odin asked angrily.

Loki was outraged. Odin was angry? There was no justification for Odin’s anger. Had Odin been lied to his entire life? Had Odin just found out that his whole life was based on a plan that no longer existed? Had Odin just been told by his father that he no longer mattered?! Through his anger, Loki had found an ounce of clarity.  

“It all makes sense now,” he spoke bitterly, “why you favored Thor all these years.”

“No Loki. Listen, you are my son. My blood.“

**_Fire, fire, fire!_ **

**_Fire from the tongues of liars._ **

“Listen? No, I’m done listening.” he said, his voice menacing, “Because no matter what you say, how much you claim to love me, it doesn’t matter. It’s all spoken with the tongue of a liar.”

He didn’t wait to hear a response from Odin. He wouldn’t have heard the response if it had been uttered. All he could hear was those three words, over and over and over. He exited the trophy room. No longer would Loki Laufeyson be a trophy of the great Odin. The flames consumed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want a part 2 for this? What's y'alls thoughts? Let me know! :)


End file.
